Mistletoe Set Up
by tivaobsession
Summary: Abby and McGee want to set Tony and Ziva up for Christmas. How does that work out? Little Christmas drabble!


Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. *goes to see Santa and sits down on lap* "Santa can I have NCIS and Tony and Ziva for Christmas?" *Santa shakes head* *cries* - Well there you have it! Still don't own it. Haha.

A/N: Hello Readers! I have many gifts for you all, that being my stories I have planned. I am searching through my old files and finding unpublished Christmas stories from last year so I am publishing them now. I apologize for bad grammar and poor story lines because I am editing as I type. Otherwise - Enjoy! XXX – tivaobession

Mistletoe Set Up

Abby and McGee were talking alone together in the bullpen. Abby was wearing her most festive Christmas outfit, and McGee was dressed in a gray suit. Abby was standing next to McGee while he was sitting down in his desk chair. The elevator door chimed and out stepped Tony and Ziva. Tony was dressed in a charcoal colored suit and Ziva was wearing a long sleeved green turtle neck and a pair of faded jeans. They looked a little confused when they saw Abby and McGee huddled close together talking in hushed tones. Abby bent down even closer to McGee so there was no possible chance of being heard.

"This might get us in trouble!" McGee said getting out of his chair. They both stood next to each other looking guilty.

"It'll be worth it, Timmy!" Abby grinned. She waved to Tony and Ziva as they entered the bullpen.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Abby shouted, running to the elevator as her platform shoes clunked with every step she took.

"Probie! What was that all about?" Tony asked hugging Abby and then walking to where the desks were located.

"Nothing really, just present ideas." McGee replied, lying to Tony.

"Really?" Ziva asked, her eyes squinting at McGee and he didn't move a muscle in his face.

"Whatever!" Tony said giving up. He sat down in his chair and watched Ziva settle in as well. He wished that she would just come out and say it He was too shy to make a move.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted waving her hand in front of his face. "Snap out of it! You can dream about girls in Christmas lingerie later." Ziva teased.

"I was not doing that." Tony said defensively. Ziva laughed. She walked back to her desk and opened a drawer. She took out two bags labeled 'McGee' and 'Tony'. She walked over to McGee's desk and handed his bag to him.

"Merry Christmas!" Ziva said beaming.

"Why thank you, Ziva." McGee grinned at Tony thinking Ziva was playing favorites. Tony stuck out his tongue for a split second.

"Don't worry, Tony." Ziva said. "I have one for you too." Ziva handed Tony his bag. Tony opened it and found homemade cookies inside. He pulled one out in a shape of a tree and bit it. Instantly he fell in love with her baking skills.

"Wow! Ziva, these are delicious!" Tony replied with a mouthful of cookie. "Thanks!" Ziva blushed.

"Mine are just sugar cookies." McGee said plainly. Tony ate two more cookies and put the rest away.

"Here, this is for you Ziva." Tony said pulling out a tiny box with a bow on the top. He handed it to her. Ziva was surprised Tony had gotten her something. Ziva opened the box and saw a charm bracelet complete with charms.

"Tony-" Ziva's voice trailed off. "It's gorgeous!" Ziva's eyes swelled with tears. She held them back and looked over at Tony. Ziva handed her wrist to him, and Tony put on the bracelet for her.

"Here you go." Tony said hooking the clasp. "This is a scorpion, for your zodiac sign, this is a crab, my sign, and here is a Christmas tree so you know I got it for you for Christmas."

"Thank you." Ziva said quietly and then walking back of to her desk admiring the bracelet. Tony sat down, quiet pleased with himself.

McGee's phone rang.

"_Yes, I'll send them down now, then give me five minutes."_ McGee said hanging up the phone. "Tony, Ziva, Abby wants to see you guys down in her lab now." McGee explained.

"Okay." Tony and Ziva said and they walked to the elevator to head downstairs.

As soon as he was sure they had left, McGee grabbed mistletoe out of his desk drawer and grabbed some tape. He taped the mistletoe above the elevator and rushed back to his chair and sat there, patiently waiting for their return. A few minutes later, Abby ran into the squadroom.

"Did I miss it!" She screamed running in.

"Nope. Any second now." McGee had his eyes locked on the elevator. The doors opened with a ding. Tony and Ziva stepped out a bit confused.

"Abby wasn't –" Ziva stopped as soon as she spotted Abby with McGee.

"Stop!" Abby cried out grinning. Tony and Ziva exchanged confused glances.

"Look up." McGee said with a smirk. Tony and Ziva looked up.

"_Crap." _Tony thought. Blood began to rush to his face.

"Kiss her!" Abby said excitedly.

Ziva was in shock.

Tony reached closer to Ziva. Ziva leaned into Tony. Their lips touched and they began a slow kiss. Ziva then wrapped her arms around Tony as he put his hands in her hair. Abby nudged McGee.

"Thanks." She smiled, rocking on her heels.

"Yep." He replied watching Tony and Ziva kiss. Ziva ran her fingers down the side of Tony's face and slowly pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." She gently tapped his face.

"Follow me." Tony whispered in her ear.

Abby and McGee looked at Tony and Ziva.

"Where are you guys going?" Abby asked, Tony stepped into the elevator. Ziva peeked her head out right before the doors closed.

"Home. Merry Christmas." Ziva said as she disappeared into the elevator. Abby and McGee were shocked. Their plan had worked.

The End.

A/N: Christmas cookies to those who review! Haha. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
